Podría abrazarte
by Ophelia Wells
Summary: Shortfic. Continuación de la escena del abrazo y recuerdos de Thor y Loki creciendo juntos en Asgard.


**PODRÍA ABRAZARTE**

* * *

 **Notas de las autoras:** Ok, aquí está un pequeño shortfic, basado en las sugerencias de buhosdelbosque y lalayangelforevah, en el tumblr. Gracias por las ideas, tenemos demasiados Thorki feelings para ser coherentes.

Aquí está la secuela de la escena del abrazo+recuerdos de Thor y Loki creciendo en Asgard.

Seguimos aceptando ideas, las pueden poner en el tumblr de Cuencas: cuencasvacias tumblr,com (solo cambien la , por un . para visualizarlo).

ADVERTENCIA: Spoilers de Thor Ragnarok.

* * *

-Si estuvieras aquí inclusive podría abrazarte.

-Estoy aquí -había respondido Loki, demostrándole lo tangible que era, atrapando al vuelo la tapa de la licorera. Había sonreído ante el desconcierto momentáneo en el semblante de Thor. Feliz por estar ahí, o quizás estaba feliz porque no perdía su capacidad para sorprender a su hermano.

Thor se quedó quieto en su lugar. Contento de tener a su hermano con él, sin expectativas mal infundadas, viéndolo como verdaderamente era por fin.

-Será mejor que escondas esa cava, no querrás que Val de cuenta de ella -añadió Loki tendiéndole la tapa de la licorera, para luego darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Tenían mucho que decirse todavía, apenas y habían arañado la superficie de su disfuncional familia.

"Habrá tiempo para ello" se dijo Thor.

.

Loki se miró al espejo. Se había quitado la ropa para dormir. Tenía una habitación (un camarote) dentro de aquella embarcación espacial. Su magia destelló en verde y sus rasgos cambiaron poco a poco pero no demasiado. Ya tenía el cabello negro, los ojos verdes, los pómulos afilados y los labios delgados. Fue más un retoque que incluía mudar de género.

¿Cuántas veces se había hecho pasar por mujer a lo largo de su vida?

Las suficientes para no sentirse extraño.

Sonrió con la sonrisa de Hela.

-Nunca más seré el peor hijo de Odín -dijo la voz aterciopelada de su hermana mayor. -Tu maldad me supera con creces, al igual que tu ambición.

Él había logrado apropiarse del reino dorado y en vez de lanzarse a la subyugación de los nueve se había contentado con una vida decadente.

Estaba probando los rasgos de Hela sobre los suyos porque al conocerla se sintió menos alienado de su propia familia.

Recordó esas miradas que a veces Odín le daba, como si quisiera traspasarlo con su único ojo, como si viera muy profundo dentro de Loki.

Cuando conoció su origen jötun, pensó que esa manera en que el Padre de Todo lo contemplaba se debía al engaño al que lo había sometido. Tintándole la piel, haciéndole pasar por algo que no era. Quizás contemplándolo con arrepentimiento por haberlo tomado de Jötunheim, quizás con sutil desprecio.

Ahora sabía que no era así. Lo miraba evocando a su hija perdida.

-Secretos ocultos bajo más secretos. Nuestra infancia estaba fincada sobre una hermana cautiva y un hijo robado en una guerra… ¿Acaso sólo Thor era auténtico? ¿El único sin secretos vergonzosos?

Hela le sonrió en el espejo con una mueca burlona que tensó sus labios delgados.

-Incluso él mentía, ¿ya no recuerdas? –Se dijo. -Thor igual guardaba secretos.

Recobró sus rasgos de siempre. Se tendió en su diminuta cama y se quedó quieto mirando el techo, insomne.

.

Se quedó dormido finalmente, acunado por recuerdos. Así que no resultaba extraño que soñara con esas memorias.

La biblioteca de Asgard fue reproducida por sus subconsciente, con tanta nitidez que inclusive podía percibir el olor a madera pulida de los anaqueles; y el del papel del cual estaban hechos los cientos de libros que la habitaban.

Esa era su parte predilecta del palacio, dónde se sentía tan a gusto como Thor lo estaba en el campo de entrenamiento.

Había crecido al lado de una bestia. Thor siempre iba cubierto de polvo, los nudillos pelados, las palmas de las manos repletas de ampollas por el uso constante de las armas.

Al principio Loki también había sido así. Igual tuvo instrucción como guerrero, igual mordió el polvo bajo los puños de Sif, igual aprendió a blandir el acero. Pero no se enamoró de esa senda y en cuanto pudo la abandonó.

Pensó que Odín se decepcionaría cuando le pidió su dispensa para dejar el entrenamiento.

Por ese entonces tenía el equivalente midgardiano de doce años.

"Eres fuerte y flexible, sagaz y ágil. Todas esas son cualidades de un gran guerrero, es una pena que se desperdicien".

Pero Thor lo vencía cada día en la arena. Le hacía morder el polvo literalmente y no se contentaba solamente con desarmarlo y derribarlo sino que lo sometía contra el suelo. Aplastándole la cara con una mano, sujetándole las piernas bajo su peso. Así hasta que los separaban.

Y Loki había colmado la cuota de humillaciones que podía resistir.

"Mis habilidades tendrán mejor uso en otros menesteres, pues poseo otras cualidades en abundancia" replicó, ya desde entonces con hábil lengua.

Loki intuía el "no". Pero su padre consintió.

Que desconcierto.

Ahora lo sabía, ¡lo sabía! A Odín le preocupaba que el poder que poseían espoleara sus ambiciones y terminasen repitiendo la historia de Hela. Así que el hecho de que Loki buscase una senda diferente debió serle un alivio.

Lo sabía tan bien como recordaba la mirada de su padre sobre él. Ese día le pareció que Odín lo miraba escrutándolo posesivamente.

"¿Qué es eso de que dejas el entrenamiento?" Le inquirió Thor después de una cena particularmente silenciosa.

"No dejaré el entrenamiento. Madre continuará formándome como seiðmaðr, ese es todo el entrenamiento que necesito".

"El seidh es un arte de mujeres".

"Tú igual lo posees" refutó Loki, yendo a su alcoba con Thor a la saga, ansioso por sacarlo de sus casillas. "Padre estuvo de acuerdo".

"Habla con él, dile que haz cambiado de parecer".

"No lo haré, porque no lo he hecho". Loki entró en su alcoba e intentó darle a Thor en las raíces con la puerta, pero su hermano interpuso un pie. Loki se lo machucó.

"¡Ouch!" Thor acabó saltando sobre un pie, sobándose.

"Lo lamento" dijo Loki con un tono que daba a entender con claridad que no lo lamentaba para nada.

El problema fue que Thor maldijo y se quejó, pero igual se metió en su habitación.

"Quiero que sigas practicando con Sif y conmigo".

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no me haz humillado lo suficiente?"

"Sin ti no será divertido".

"Tendrás que buscar otro entretenimiento".

"Loki" Thor se levantó y miró a su hermano como si lo hiciera por primera vez. "Tú no eres débil, no tienes porqué huir de esto, podrás vencerme con práctica. Pero si desistes ahora…"

"No estoy huyendo" lo interrumpió Loki, riéndose de lo estúpido que Thor le resultaba con sus equivocadas percepciones de todo. "No del entrenamiento, en dado caso estoy huyendo de ti" su hermano frunció el ceño desconcertado y molesto. "Lo admito Thor. Entrenar a tu lado es una tortura, una de la que felizmente me he liberado. A Sif parece gustarle, continúen así. Ahora vete y déjame en paz".

"Yo no quería torturarte, sólo quería que fueras más fuerte, para que nadie se burle de ti".

"Tú te burlas de mí" Loki abrió la puerta y le hizo ademán de que debía partir. Y Thor se fue no sin antes darle una mirada de absoluta extrañeza. Como si Loki fuese un desconocido.

Las cosas mejoraron entre los dos. Distanciarse en el campo de entrenamiento facilitó que se acercaran en otras cosas. Loki le gastaba bromas empleando su seidh a Thor. Thor lo provocaba a cada oportunidad que tenía. Pero los dos crecían y prosperaban. Uno en combate, el otro en magia.

No volvieron a hablar acerca de que Loki deseaba huir de Thor. Al menos por varios años.

Era el cumpleaños de su madre, el cual concordaba con la festividad de Midsummer. Tenían el equivalente midgardiano de quince años. Ya les permitían beber en las celebraciones. Loki era mesurado, cuando comenzaba a sentir que los dedos se le adormecían y la lengua pastosa, dejaba de beber. Había descubierto que hacer eso equivalía a estar sobrio cuando los demás estaban ebrios. Se divertía más contemplando el indebido estado de la corte aesir que participando en la francachela.

Thor carecía de su sentido de la moderación.

Aquel día Loki escogió sacarlo de la fiesta antes de que avergonzara a la festejada. Lo había bajado de la mesa donde Fandral y él ejecutaban un baile vigoroso y lo había arrastrado lejos de ahí hasta su habitación.

Le había quitado las botas y lo había tirado en la cama. Su hermano estaba roncando, como un bruto, bien pronto.

Loki no se había quedado a vigilarlo, había vuelto al lado de su madre.

Aterrizó en su cama cuando el día ya casi comenzaba. Thor seguía ahí y a Loki no le importó. Cuando eran niños dormían juntos todos los días, hasta que su madre dictaminó que no podían continuar así.

.

Se despertó con un beso. Un beso en la mejilla. Y los brazos de Thor alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-No quiero que huyas de mí. –Loki no sabía de qué demonios le estaba hablando Thor. Seguramente seguía ebrio. –Lamento haberte humillado, ¿podrías volver a entrenarte conmigo?

-¿Qué? –Loki seguía desconcertado.

-Dijiste que te torturaba, dijiste que huías de mí. –Loki conectó esa frase con esos recuerdos. –Quiero que estés a mi lado.

-Thor…. ¿podrías dejarme dormir? Vete a tu alcoba y déjame estar.

-No hasta que aceptes estar a mi lado.

-Estoy a tu lado, físicamente, ahora mismo. La prueba radica en que puedes abrazarme.

Y Thor lo había apretado más fuerte y luego había vuelto a besarlo, pero ahora en la comisura de los labios.

-¿Qué haces? –Le increpó Loki.

-¿De qué hablas? Hacíamos esto todo el tiempo cuando éramos niños.

Dormían juntos, se bañaban juntos, se daban besos de buenas noches y se abrazaban uno al otro.

-Ya no somos unos niños.

-No quiero que huyas.

-No huiré. ¿Feliz?

-¿Volverás a entrenar…

-¡Lo haré! –Soltó Loki con tal de callar a Thor y su hermano lo había besado de nuevo. Esta vez en la boca.

-Gracias –había dicho Thor y luego se había quedado dormido de nuevo. Loki en cambio se cubrió la boca con una mano, inmóvil. Insomne.

.

Había vuelto a entrenar con Thor. Era el masoquista más grande de los nueve.

Pero igual era un hábil seiðmaðr. Y lo que no podía conquistar solo con sus puños, lo conquistaba con su magia.

Fue una época violenta entre ambos. No era raro verles moretones en la cara o en los brazos pues se los hacían uno al otro en la arena. Loki igual había vuelto a acuchillar a Thor (a pesar de haber prometido a Frigga que no lo haría). Cuando no estaban entrenando se daban empujones al concordar por los corredores, patadas por debajo de la mesa mientras cenaban y se metían la zancadilla en eventos oficiales.

Y aún así Thor parecía que nunca había sido tan feliz.

Había dado por hecho que siempre estarían juntos y que lucharían uno al lado del otro hasta el día en que fueran convocados al Valhala.

Viendo atrás, Loki se percataba de que tanto contacto físico los tenía aturdidos.

-¿Un abrazo? –Le dijo Thor.

Otra fiesta, esta vez Yule. Loki lo había abrazado y Thor lo había dejado ir unos segundos después, cuidándole las manos por si a Loki le daba por apuñarlo delante de los dignatarios de Vanaheim.

La calidez de ese abrazo se quedó impregnada sobre Loki durante la cena.

Se fue a la cama temprano.

Se despertó sobresaltado al sentir a Thor a su lado. Supo que era él aún antes de abrir los ojos, porque lo había llamado con sus pensamientos.

-Mi hermano –le habló Thor en un murmullo.

-Tienes que dejar de incordiarme después de las celebraciones. ¿Qué quieres Thor?

Y Thor lo había besado. Loki no estaba ebrio y estaba seguro de que Thor tampoco lo estaba, no lo suficiente para culpar a la cerveza por esto.

Thor se había marchado después de eso.

Su relación cambió. Los arranques de hostilidad cesaron y fueron sustituidos por otra clase de cercanía.

Las guerras bajo la mesa se convirtieron en caricias, en las que Thor buscaba su mano bajo el mantel para entrelazar los dedos.

Los empujones se convirtieron en apretones en el hombro, la mano de Thor en su cintura a la mínima excusa (o inclusive sin excusa). Y Loki que se apoyaba en el brazo de Thor para caminar, para subir al caballo, para saludar a los dignatarios de otros reinos.

Loki a veces trenzaba el cabello de Thor; y Thor le cedía su regazo como almohada para que Loki se apoyara mientras leía.

A veces cuando Loki se plantaba ante su padre para demostrarle el progreso de sus habilidades en política o en magia, se sentía avergonzado. Pensaba que su padre sabía…

Sabía que había pasado la noche repasando sus libros mientras sostenía la mano de Thor. Dejando de lado el estudio para darle besos de tanto en tanto.

O quizás sabía que Thor lo había acorralado en algún corredor del castillo para devorarle la boca antes de presentarse ante la corte todos sonrisas y formalidad.

A veces Loki sentía que Odín lo sabía… lo sabía pero los dejaba a su aire.

Porque lo que Odín consideraba vergonzoso no se confrontaba, tan sólo se ocultaba.

Lo dejaron todo cuando Thor comenzó a marcharse a los burdeles. Con su lujuria satisfecha, dejó de perseguir a Loki.

Pensó que Thor se había aburrido de esas caricias de principiantes. Jamás lo hablaron aunque en una ocasión, con Thor más que feliz por haber vencido a su primer bilgesnipe, se le escapó decir:

"Busco en brazos accesibles un amago de lo que no puedo tener pues me está prohibido".

Y Frigga…

Ella lo supo primero que nadie. Por algo les impidió continuar durmiendo juntos, por algo alentaba a Thor a buscar el amor en hermosas doncellas, por algo procuraba sosegar a Loki dándole su tiempo y su magia.

Loki se despertó con el recuerdo de esos besos furtivos.

-Mejor que no me diste ese abrazo –le habló a la oscuridad. –Ellos ya no están aquí para detenernos. Tú no eres nuestro padre, lo que él hubiera preservado en secreto, tú lo sacarías a la luz…- Caviló un poco más y se sintió algo presuntuoso. Quizás Thor ya no lo añoraba de esa manera.


End file.
